tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloomin13
This is my Talk Page which I named: 'The Campgrounds' Thanks!! I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Yep! ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Yep...xD ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' No teams. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ''' Love....xD Every show has to have some...xD I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' I'm new to mystery cmaps but Trust me it gets better ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Bye' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Guy.11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I was gone I wasn't on I just back on Vick0971 22:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I need a little help Vick0971 22:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there hey you should join this camp TDIlanceknox's total drama island camp season 1 -AlejandroCodyTylerNoah You can play who you went to be and somebody around 6 or 7 will pick me up won't be on till the mourning so you can take over Vick0971 22:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 1-No Idea what that Means But.... 2-He Ate the ice cream This Making him cold,and he misses his 3rd cousin. 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 01:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) He don't have two anymore I just had a crazy thought...what if you made a love episode or, this happens in this episode, but Eve and Luke do something....and then Eve announces she pregnat...xD ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' No....like all you say is "Eve and Luke walk into the tent.........and then in the morning it is said that Luke spent the night there.....but yeah it does sound a bit inapropriate....but it would be a challenge WAY later on like to help Eve with her baby and stuff liek that but if you don't wanna....i guess that's fine....ca I have a reply ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Well you have to be 13 to be on here....but ok ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' IF Eve get's eliminated I want Eve to return instead of Gunter no one said it would be positive k I have an idea for a challange :D Nathaniel 'pretends' to quit and JT goes off to get him back. And then Nathaniel, dressed up in a killer costume, kidnaps the contestants until one is left :D that person is the winner (like Camp Huate - I think that's the episode name XD) The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 18:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Im ready...... i cant wait!!! I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 18:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I only like having one chacter in camps. 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 18:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 19:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I hate edit conflicts. I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 19:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes im having fun! I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 19:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I know but it was taking so long so I just start this already Vick0971 21:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) He is the delinquent and he don't want to here and I got bored Vick0971 22:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't want to double edit. I need the mysteroius voice, Eve or Rebecca to talk first -w- then one goes down then one more talk and the winner is revealed :P The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 22:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it because I decided not to do it. --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 23:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Bloomin... if we want to be able to eliminated one person every day on Total Drama: Horizons, we need two reward days O_o The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 11:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Dear User, You have three days left to finish your entry in Rex's Writing School. Sincerely, Rex http://disneyskickinit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zannabanna/PLEASE_READ You always said you did, and my friend want the video to reach 1,000 views, it's at like 215 know...please. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' thnaks You and zanna gave me eight EC's in a row :| now i feel like Kat... The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 19:05, July 10, 2011 (UTC) NO! Chatango is a place where users chat, but all they do is talk about people...it's terrible and drama starts there....DON't JOIN let this be your warning. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Can you watch the video like as much as possible know? ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Can you watch the video like as much as possible know? ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' You are needed in the first challenge of my camp. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please view the video like 200 times....please! please!!!!' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' It's my friends youtube he really wants that many views and you do not have to have a youtube account to view it Just go to his Profile....actorDude99.....just keep pressing the video. Could you please vote in NRC12 for either: Jake, Kyle, or Koops? They're tied for captains. xD --Hey, where's Perry? Do-be-do-be-do-bah Agent P! Curse you! 17:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) please......just go to youtube type in Actordude99 go to his profile and keep pressing the Cars 2-the Queen Video about 100 or 200 times please it's really fast He checked he said the views went up 6 views...please view a lot more and tell kokori to do the same He said it 275 and he thanks you Idols aren't the only reward -_-# WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 17:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well Eve already one three and already used them to get herself into the fin al 3 s o you cant change that rex Let the winner stay in the mansion instead of the cabin. Proper food. A caravan that the person who won it gets to take home after the shows over :P iv'e had a bad day today don't blame me -_- WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 17:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Give me sometime so i can watch a movie and do the final challange in a camp (WOOT FINAL 3 BABY XD) WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 17:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Um..... well since ryan is the only one left thats not in the alliance..... he might be next.... I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 18:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) where are the auditions???? hey can we move on in season of the superstars? Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 01:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) sure WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 01:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Whoever did the best in it :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 14:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) .*shrugs* whenever you want, your the host WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 14:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah... she's watched total drama :P according too the episodes she's watched the winner always has immunity from the vote XD and i never said the reward is a mansion, is said, that the winner gets to stay in JT's mansion till the next challange instend of the cabins XD WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) nah, just have JT say, the winners of the challanges will no longer get immunity from the vote WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) BTW, i'm a werewolf :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Want to be a werewolf? WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kokori9/Werewolf_Rules Read that, and then tell me if you want to be a werewolf.... i'm still translating the rest of my book that only werewolves have... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) read the blog for what you can get out of it :@ *gives virtual serum* i can't make you a werewolf in real life.... cuase i can't just teleport to wherever you are and give you the serum XD i'm a werewolf in real life :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes. --Well, make sure to build your home brick by boring brick, 15:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) give her a chance, do the shore battle :D WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Eve to Luke, We Will vote out Ryan next in our alliance ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Say the idols can no longer be used :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 18:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) No Say THat Eve has hers and that Elena's was fake ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ''' announce the winner already Eve won...please..hurry up nobody wants t owait that long tell us the winner announce winner before I quit this season and the next I'm saying people are tired of waiting if peps arento n know they wont be on any time soon Trivia So um, in Total Drama: Horizons, can Teddy and Dex arrive to help you with the challenge for the Final 3? They still won't be competing, they'll just help you or somewhat I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 18:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I guess you can say it like that xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 18:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you know whats weird... Ginger and Luke were the first and last contestats voted out XD WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 18:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't beleive zanna still thinks that i rigged some of the challanges -_- WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 18:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah... but if he says i rigged any challanges (that nathaniel gets to host :D) in the next season, i'm gonna be mad though -_- WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 18:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, One person has voted me. I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 18:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I feel bad about causing Mo's elim. I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 19:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Eve won...please say that...hurry up and Elean can quit if she wonts